The Enchanted Ones REDONE
by TurqAzure
Summary: My old story on my other profile, which I forgot the password to. Don't worry I can take my own ideas. This is a story about passing on the charmed ones powers to a new generation.
1. A new life

This is my new made up story (obviously) about me, my friends, and my other half (other half of myself)

The door creaked open and a boy stood in the doorway of an old and dusty attic. This was his first time up here and he was a little nervous. Greg had just turned 14 and was about 5'7 with light brown hair and big crystal blue eyes. He wore old clothes that were from way before this time period. He looked very poor, and his past was a mystery, for now. He walked around until he saw a stand with a thick book on it. As he walked over to it, he felt as if he was drawn to it. It had a strange sign on the front that Greg thought he'd seen before but couldn't remember when. He opened it up and saw a cover page; it read "The Book of Shadows" The next page contained some sort of chant. Semi-knowing what he was doing, Greg started to read it.

"**I call upon the powers that be, to come and bless me.  
Give me the powers of the Charmed Ones, give me the power of three.  
Make The Enchanted Ones rise to be something,  
and make my other half appear from nothing.  
Bring the other four, destined to save them all here to answer my call.  
Bring me into the future that exists from this magic,  
and help save mankind from a future very tragic.**

There was flash of brilliant light and the boy suddenly woke

up in a bunk bed. He looked at the top bunk a saw a boy that looked

very much like him. They had the same light brown hair and he was sure they had the same blue eyes but there was a slight difference in the face.

Greg knew at once that this must be his other half. He woke the boy

up and asked his name to which he replied, Turq. He then said that they were the only ones that remembered the way things used to be and that the other's memories had been altered because of the spell. Greg then went out the door to check things out and Turq went back to sleep.

Greg started down the stairs of the ancient house and peeked in all of

the doors to see if anything had changed. It hadn't… much. So far he was convinced that the spell had done its job. But there was one last test, the test of magic. He picked up a vase on table that didn't appear to be worth much, and threw it up in the air and shot out his hands as if surprised. The vase froze suspended in midair.

There was his proof, that he, his four friends, and his other half now lived in the Halliwell house and were now connected to its magic. They were to be the next charmed ones, but a bit younger. Except now, they were The Enchanted Ones.

Please Send Reviews


	2. Knowledge is REALLY Power

Greg woke up all the people in the household. Four Girls and a boy came down the stairs to the kitchen. The all sat down (including Greg) at the table.

"So what powers do you all have?" asked Greg."

"I think I can answer that" said a man's voice. They all turned around to face a figure dressed in white robes.

"My name is Leo" said the man.

"I've heard about you" said Greg "My grandmother told me a story once about three witches, the charmed ones, and their whitelighter, Leo."

"Yeah, that was me" he replied "a long, long time ago. I suspect that you grandmother was actually my daughter, Patricia."

"Yeah that was her name!" exclaimed Greg "Does that mean that she was a witch?"

"part witch part whitelighter actually."

Greg sighed "I knew from the way she talked about magic that it must be real."

"Yes, magic is real and you and your friends have been given a great gift, to have the charmed ones powers and pick up where they left off."

"But we don't even know what our powers are let alone how to use them" said Sapphire

"For now," said Leo "Here, let me fill you in."

"Greg you can speed up or slow down molecules. When slowed down the thing is frozen for a short period of time and when they speed up the objects is blown apart. Turq, you are part whitelighter so you can orb, (teleport) heal, and shoot white low powered energy balls. Destiny you can move things with a wave of your hand you can also put yourself in another place like orbing but your body stays where you are and another you appears where you want it to. Sapphire you are part demon so you can shoot fire balls, shimmer (like orbing) and you can change your appearance. Sprite you can levitate for a short period of time, and you will have premonitions (visions) about the future and past. And Gem you are also part whitelighter you can orb and orb any object to anywhere you say."

"Your powers are linked to your emotions. What emotion each power is linked to depends on the power. For instance, as a whitelighter the power to heal is linked to the emotion of love, and orbing is linked to the emotion of surprise. But that's only the trigger when you haven't quite gotten used to your powers yet"

Each teenager got up to test their powers. After they were satisfied they sat back down again. Suddenly a man dressed darkly appeared in a puff of smoke. "Demon!" yelled Leo. Greg felt a sudden rush of power come to him. He shot out his hands and blew the demon to bits.

"Well I think you're getting the hang of it" said Leo smiling. Greg left the others and walked up to his room. For once he felt like he was where he belonged.

Please Send Reviews!


	3. Weak Demons, Powerful Headache

Okay, new update. For right now I will be updating my story with its older chapters. But after I run out, I will start to put up newer ones, that don' t embarass me as much.

Greg settled himself into a comfy chair and was about to turn on the TV, when four demons shimmered in right next to him. They wore human clothes that had been out of style for years. One was in a disco outfit, another in colonial clothes, the next in tie-die 70's peace-loving clothes, and the last wore an outfit of just cloth.

The one in colonial clothes saw Destiny in the next room and yelled out "Destiny my love, I am Michael your one and only!"

Destiny just gave him a "You've got to be kidding me" look and replied "Um, no"

"NO!" The demon named Michael yelled. Greg then shot out his hands and blew the pathetic broken hearted demon to pieces.

"Ooh burned" Greg said and smirked "I like my demons just I like my chicken, crispy." The remaining demons then shimmered away.

Greg went and got Turq and both of them went to the Book of Shadows to look the demons up.

"I found them" Turq said and started to read the page "the Gornontial Beings, four lower-level demons with minimal powers and limited intelligence who try to destroy witches, sometimes falling in love and stalking the more attractive ones."

Turq smiled "There's a summoning **and** vanquishing spell here" he said pointing to a page "They'll be a piece of cake.

Greg started to walk off and replied "I'll get the others."

A few minutes later they all were standing in the attic ready to invoke the spell which would summon the demons.

"**Bring to us the demon filth, whose hands are dirty from blood they've spilt. Get them now and get them here, to repay the debt that they need adhere."**

On cue, the three silly looking demons appeared and one attempted to "toss" a knife at them. Destiny easily used her power of telekinesis to make the knife and the demons go flying. All six teenagers then started to chant the spell:

"**Let those who worship evils might clearly lose the endless fight. Make these morons go down there, and let fate for once be pretty fair." **

The demons started to glow. Then they exploded in a flash of brilliant light.

Later, after everyone left but Greg and Turq, Greg started to walk out of the attic with his other half trailing behind him. "Time to use some of the TV time I missed out on" Greg said as he closed the door behind them. "I know," Turq said as they started to walk down the stairs "I can't believe we wasted our time on such stupid demons.

But during their chat, above all the other noise in the humongous house, one voice could be heard clearly "I can't believe a demon actually had a crush on me!"

Please Send Reviews!


	4. No More Water Please

Greg sat up in bed and yawned. He and Turq had stayed up late last night watching old James Bond movies. They both couldn't get enough of them. Actually, since Greg loved them, Turq loved them. So basically it was Greg that made Turq love them. He could already hear everyone else moving around downstairs. So, he slowly rose and woke Turq up with a nudge. They were both walking down the stairs when a warlock blinked (appeared) right next to them. Turq, barefoot, kicked it down the stiars with a big thud. Greg then froze him. There was one spell that always worked on warlocks. Quickly, he called the others and they began to say in unison:

"**The power of five will keep us alive!" **

They repeated this many times until the warlock exploded. Suddenly two demons dressed in shiny blue material appeared in the living room and threw what looked like balls of water at them. One hit Gem and a giant blob of water consumed her body, drowning her. She quickly orbed out of it, soaked. Destiny with a wave of her hand, made a dagger, sitting on the coffee table, go flying and hit one of them in the chest, making it explode in a splash of water. Sapphire threw a fireball at another making it explode the same way.

"What are all of those idiots thinking?" Sprite yelled "Its like, lets all go attack The Enchanted Ones all at once and get our butts kicked in unison!"

"Leo!" Greg yelled and saw the white orbs of Leo orbing down.

"What?" Leo asked puzzled "Is something wrong?"

"We were just attacked by some kind of water things" Sapphire said "They threw water balls that absorbed Gem in them to try to drown her." Suddenly Turq came down the stairs.

"They're not in the Book of Shadows," Turq announced "Trust me I checked many, many times."

"I think I've heard of those demons," Leo said trying to remember "They're called the water demons."

"Very original name" Destiny muttered."

"There is a whole tribe of them" Leo continued "But if you vanquish the leader, they all die." Leo then started to walk towards the kitchen "We'll need a spell and a potion. So I'll get started on the potion. Girls you help me. The guys can make the spell.

Hours Later….

At the demon's under water cavern, the chief was talking to some of his officers, when suddenly The Enchanted Ones orbed in. Greg froze all of the demons except the chief. (Who was too strong for his newly acquired powers.) Destiny then telekinetically sent the chief flying into one of the rocks. Gem then orbed the potion onto the chief using her power. The Enchanted Ones then started to chant

"**Flowing water all galore, make it dissolve evermore. Make this demon evaporate into thin air, and turn his anger into despair." **

The demon turned into liquid and then dissolved. The other demons then exploded with a splash of water like the first two. After the were all gone, Turq smiled and grabbed onto the others to orb them "Just in time for another old James Bond movie before bed!" he cried as they disappeared in a flash of white light.

Please Send Reviews!

( Thanks again for reading my story! )


	5. The Truth is Dangerous

Greg started to flip the pancakes that were cooking on a frying pan. Because of the defeat of the water demon tribe yesterday, Greg had decided to cook the others a big breakfast as his sign of gratitude. Not only did he have his great grandmother, Piper's powers, but he had her skill in cooking as well. Also, later this afternoon, his best friend Daniel was coming over.

Daniel and Greg had become friends at Cub Scouts, which Greg had been in when he was little. They had been best friends ever since. Daniel was a sillier person than most, but could get very serious so fast that it would make your head spin. It was always fun being around Daniel, and they had always had a lot of things in common. This was the first time that Daniel had come over since Turq had read "The Enchanted Ones Spell" a year ago. Daniel believed that Greg had inherited this house from his deceased rich uncle, and that Turq was his cousin, and that he just happened to invite so many other people to live with him. Obviously, he didn't know that all of them were witches.

After a humongous breakfast, Greg started to wash a few of the walls a bit. He didn't want Daniel to come over to a messy house full of demon scorch marks. Destiny then walked into the room. She was clearly distraught, so Greg stopped cleaning furiously and went over to her.

"What's wrong Des?" he asked very sincerely.

"I just can't handle having these powers and not being able to tell anyone!" she sobbed, "I was with Mark today and I wanted to tell him so bad and he saw it too. He asked me if there was anything that I wanted to tell him, and I lied to him! I told him no and it felt so horrible to lie to my best friend." She then buried her sobbing head into one of the couch pillows.

"It'll be okay Destiny" Greg replied reassuringly "Someday, you'll probably be able to tell Mark, as long as he doesn't tell the world and expose us or something."

"Mark wouldn't do that" Destiny interrupted.

Greg sighed "Don't forget, Mark is my friend too and I know him just as well as you do. Don't you think it's hard for me not to tell Mark, or Daniel?" Destiny got out from under the pillows, "I'm sorry, I didn't realize that I'm not the only one with this problem." she mumbled.

"It's okay" Greg said "Everyone is does that sometimes. Sometimes it's a little healthy not to have perfect behavior. I know I don't always." Destiny dried her eyes and smiled

"Thanks Greg you're a true friend" she then started to walk upstairs. Greg then resumed his tidying up.Not too long after that, the doorbell rang. Greg ran downstairs and opened it to see Daniel standing there. After a warm welcome, Greg let him in and led him into the kitchen. Greg sat him down and produced a basket full of beautifully made, delicious blueberry muffins. He then took the kettle off the stove and made them some tea and and sat down next to him and they both talked for about an hour while eating the muffins and sipping tea.

After a while, Greg got up and went to the fridge to get out the ingredients for the wonderful dinner he was going to make. Suddenly, a demon appeared on the other side of the kitchen and threw an energy ball at Daniel. Greg flicked his hands and quickly froze the demon and the energy ball in mid-throw. He then flicked again and blew up the energy ball and then the demon.

"What was that thing?" Daniel asked, clearly scared.

"Uhhmm, that was a demon" Greg muttered. "And I'm a, well um, I'm what you might call a witch

"Aren't witches supposed to be girls?" Daniel asked quietly.

"Well, I'm a guy witch. The girls and my so called cousin Turq are kinda witches too. And we sort of fight off demons, warlocks, and other evil beings." Greg replied " Um are you okay with that?"

Daniel just stood there for a moment and then finally seemed to come to his senses and said"Well, you are the same Greg right?"

Greg smiled "None other."

Then Daniel gave him the same goofy smile that he had used when they were kids and said "It must be pretty cool having powers."

They then had a humongous conversation that lasted many, many hours. Then. after a big scrumptious dinner, and a few bond movies, Daniel spent the night and left the next morning.

Not too long after that, Destiny approached Greg " Do you think that now that Daniel knows, I can tell Mark?"

"You sure he won't tell?" Greg asked staring her in the eyes.

"I'm positive." she replied calmly.

"Well then I guess one more person knowing is okay. But only Mark, alright?" Destiny grinned really wide and hugged him and started yelling

"Thanks so much! You're the greatest friend ever! And yes I know, only Mark" She then skipped out of the room and Greg opened up his novel to get some peaceful reading time in. Not that it was ever peaceful here for very long.

Please Send Reviews!

Thank you so much for reading my story! I really appreciate it


	6. Magic always screws family relationships

They had approved. The elders had approved Greg becoming a whitelighter in training and Greg was so happy that he was inviting his siblings over for the weekend to tell them. Yes, Greg had three siblings. His mother had died long ago and his father was a workaholic until he left them when they got their magic. So, he'd been forced to, with the help of his older sister Linda, raise their younger brother and sister. But since Greg had become and enchanted one, Linda was raising them on her own. But, it wasn't that big of a deal since the other two were older now and could almost take care of themselves.

The younger siblings two were twins, but they couldn't be any more different. Alex had dark red hair and dark red eyes. He was fun and friendly, but had a competitive ego to match. Kelly had very dirty blonde hair and big brown eyes. She was cute, innocent, and a bit shy. But both had big hearts and a sense of good about them. Linda, his older sister, had dark red hair like Alex and deep green eyes. She was spunky, daring, and a feminist. She was also brilliant, and a quick thinker. Altogether, she was one tough cookie, and a model big sister. Greg was now fifteen, making Linda barely seventeen, and the twins eleven.

Greg's siblings also had powers, since they were also descendants of the Halliwell line. Kelly had the power to freeze people. Yes "freeze" people as in turn to ice. She did this the same way Greg froze time, with a quick flash of her hands. Alex, quite the opposite, had the power to throw fire form his outstretched palm. Linda, the most powerful of them all, could shoot power waves of electricity from her fingertips. Altogether, there were a strong "clan" of witches.

As always, Greg was making a HUGE welcome feast for his brother and sisters. He loved them very much and hoped that they would support him with his new role in the magical community. He would not get the power to orb until he graduated the training program, but at the moment, he did have the power to heal.

Now, he had just put the cake in, when the doorbell rang, with his siblings waiting. When he opened the door, Linda smiled and led the other two in

"Hi Greg!" Alex cried and hugged him. Alex looked to up Greg so much that he practically worshipped his big brother. "I'm getting really good at my powers," he said excited " And if I get good enough, do you think I could fight demons with you guys?"

Greg smiled at his brother's request "When you get older, I doubt you'll be as willing to commit your life to demon-cleanup."

Kelly on the other hand, kind of held back until Greg gave her a big hug, and then she seemed to open up and enjoy herself a little bit.

"So what've you been up to?" Linda asked as she settled down onto a couch. Kelly sat down right next to her and Alex sat beside Greg on the other couch.

"Just the normal, vanquishing demons, staying alive, the usual." He then smiled at the sound of that comment. "So what do you guys want to do while you're here?"

Linda grinned "Why for your birthday of course, you do turn sixteen in two days right?"

Surprised, Greg got up and looked at the calendar "You've got to be kidding," he exclaimed, "I've NEVER forgotten my birthday before, I guess with the demon attacks, doing home school, doing my part in keeping the house clean, and cooking for six people, sometimes seven with Leo, I lost track of the date."

Linda grinned "And that's why for the next two days, All you have to do is relax. Kelly and I will do the cooking and cleaning, and I'm sure the other five enchanted ones can cover for you for a while." Greg laughed

"Linda, you can't cook. I had to cook for Alex and Kelly ever since I was ten years old! And you hate cleaning!" Linda's smirk faded a little bit

"Well, I'm seventeen now and I'm sure I can cook a few measly meals. And if not, Alex and Kelly are eleven now so I'm sure they can help me, if not do it themselves."

Greg frowned in thought "Maybe just for a few days, I mean what harm could that be?" Suddenly a demon shimmered in and threw a energy ball at Greg, who froze the evil orb, and then blew it to pieces. Alex stepped forward and attempted to scorch the demon in flames, but missed and instead, burnt Greg's favorite lamp to the ground. The demon then shimmered behind Alex and grabbed him, and disappeared. Greg just stood there for a minute, stunned, and then he ran full speed to the attic.

An hour later, Greg had a vanquishing potion made and called to Turq, who then orbed in. Greg had asked the rest of the Enchanted Ones to stay away for the house for a few hours as Greg and his family got reacquainted.

"What is it?" he asked noticing the horrible look on Greg's face.

"A demon shimmered away with Alex, so I need you to orb me there and then orb me out and wait for my call while I vanquish the demon. This is my problem."

" He's my brother too! Well, in a sense." Turq replied upset "So I'm going with you and there's no way you're stopping me, you could get killed!"

A few minutes later, the demon was pacing around his cave angrily

"Why hasn't your brother come so that I can kill him?" he asked Alex.

"I don't know" the scared and trembling boy replied. Suddenly, Turq and Greg orbed in right in front of the demon. Greg quickly blew the demon to the other side of the cave while Turq orbed behind him and threw the potion. After the demon was oblivion, Turq orbed all of them home and Greg had to give Alex a speech about not vanquishing demons until he got older, he could get hurt. But, Alex finally seem to see the light and agreed to wait a few years.

For the next two days, Greg really tried to relax, that is, until his siblings got the house dirty and cooked a non-edible meal. So, for the rest of the time, Greg cooked and cleaned and did homework, with the occasional demon or two. So for his birthday, Greg had a spick and span house, a delicious cake, and his siblings and friends there with him. If only a demon hadn't appeared and blew the cake up in their faces. Well, that was just life of an Enchanted One.

Please Send Reviews!


	7. Deja Vu just doesn't quite cover it

Hey Guys, this is my first _new_ chapter and I'm pretty sure its better than my other ones. I hope you enjoy!

Greg was looking for a spell in the book of shadows that would protects the house for a while. The six teens were tired of isolation and had decided to throw a party to make some new friends and get back so mold ones. But, the manor was never a safe haven from demon attacks. So, Greg had been appointed to go and look for a house protection spell.

He started flipping through the pages quickly, and then the book started turning its own pages.

" I love having wise ancient ancestors watch over me" he mumbled to himself

The book stopped flipping and landed on a page with a time spell on it.

"No, I need a _protection_ spell. Man, if you want something done, you have to do it yourself." He started flipping again, but the book flipped itself back to the time spell page. "Stubborn ancestors of min" he thought "And they had to give the stubborn gene to me too."

"Fine, I'll say it" he announced and started to chant

"**What once was young, now is old  
****As time as taken its ghastly toll.  
****Take us back to way back when  
****For evil's danger is about to begin."**

A flash of white light started to appear around him. As he was disappearing though, he saw a man appear in the attic and start to walk downstairs.

Greg woke up and could feel tall itchy grass surrounding him on all sides. He sneezed and then opened his eyes to confirm what he had felt before. He sat up and rubbed his head, which felt like it had been beaten against a brick wall, a lot. This grassy meadow turned out to be an empty lot with overgrown weeds in the middle of a suburban neighborhood. He heard a moan from beside him and turned around to see Star laying on the grass. Her short blonde hair was very messed up, and she was moaning and holding her head the way Greg had. She then sat up and opened her eyes to see Greg staring at her, dumfounded.

"Star!" he yelled "What are you doing here?"

"I was levitating in the attic" she replied "When you said the spell, and I was transported here with you"

" And you didn't tell me?" he asked

"I was meditating, and I only noticed that you were saying a spell at the end of it."

"No wonder the spell said the word "us"" he mumbled to himself "Well you're going back, now"

"I, am, not, a child!" she yelled and went to push him, but as soon as she touched him, she had a premonition.

"What did you see?" he asked after she opened her eyes.

"Follow me" She said and ran down the street to an older blue two-story house.

"Oh crap" he said as soon as he saw the house "We're in the past"

"How do you know?" she asked

""I used to live here"

"Then," she gasped while running "You must be the little boy in my vision."

"What was happening to me?"

"You'll see" she said and burst open the door.

A man was standing with his hand outstretched, connected by a ray of light to a little boy sitting on the floor.

"Stop!" Greg yelled and flicked his hands in a motion that froze them both.

"Um, Greg" Star asked "How did you freeze your former self, you know the little good witch."

"I'm only five years old her, I'll get my powers in two years when I'm seven. All of my family does." He then tried to blow up the demon, but instead the explosion went off in front of the demon, sending him flying into a nearby bookcase, and then he shimmered out of the room.

"Greg, why isn't your family living in the manor?" Star asked "It's been in your family for generations"

"I moved in after my grandmother. Patricia died."

"Why?"

"My father doesn't really favor magic, especially after my mom died. I had to get away."

"I never knew about your past, I'm sorry"

He nodded to the wide-eyed, now un-frozen young boy "He knows, mom died when we were four, and we already knew about magic. He knows who I am. Now tell me" he said turning to they boy "Where does Dad hide mom's book now, I forgot."

The boy got up and ran to a nearby closet, got a thick book out, and brought it to him.

Greg started to flip through it, yet again today, and stopped on a page that described a demon.

"Satorix" he began "A demon that takes and copies a child's future powers and is then immune to and can take away their powers years later.

"It'll happen when you're sixteen" Star said "He was the man who appeared in the attic as we left it, to take away your powers"

"Not just mine" he said "All of your powers came from my magic, so he can take away all of yours too."

"Then lets stop him in this time" Star Smiled "Before he can get the other's powers in the future.

"I'm already thinking of a spell." He chuckled "Lets kill this bastard."

They waited with the younger Greg until the demon shimmered into the room, expecting only one Greg, but got two, and another Enchanted One. They started to say:

**"We kill you now, the demon thief,  
****With the children's powers you try to keep.  
****These words we speak will bring your end  
****In this time now, we end the trend."**

Satorix started to glow and scream in pain until he could not get any brighter, and he exploded in a brilliant flash of light. Before another word was spoken, the two teenagers were suddenly swallowed in a shower of small white orbs, back to their time.

After the orbs vanished, Greg and Star found themselves back in the musty attic, wondering if they'd saved their friends. But as they were about to go down to look, Turq walked up the stairs and smiled.

"So did you guys find that protection spell?"

Greg smirked "I don't think we'll be needing it"

Turq shrugged and went back down the stairs.

"What is the point of this" He asked himself out loud after Turq was gone. "Are we just waiting for the day, that we do lose to a demon, that we do lose our lives?"

Star looked him in the eyes and walked up to him "We're doing this, so that others don't have to. And you're not alone" She quickly kissed him on the cheek, blushed, and ran down the stairs to the others.

"Maybe there is something good coming out of this witch-business" he thought to himself, and walked down the stairs of the old manor to start getting ready for that party.

The End.

How was it?

Please Review!


	8. Gotta Hate that Judas

Okay, this is the last chapter of the Enchanted Ones that will change everything. Now there will be a sequel, and maybe another parallel story that goes with that one. We'll just have to see. So, as always, especially for this chapter, PLEASE REVIEW!

Home School was fine and all, but add that work to becoming a whitelighter, and add that to chores and cooking and that was Greg's life.

His day started out, wake up early, start breakfast, and finish his homework. Then, after assigning someone dish-duty, he went to do whatever chores he had for the day, then got ready for home-school. He'd take about three classes worth, and by noon, everyone took a lunch break, and everybody made their own lunch. Then, two more classes from Mr. Engello, the home-school teacher and private tutor, then he was off towards charity work. He'd help deliver sack lunches, and heal those injured by magic, until five-thirty, then he came home and started dinner. After that, he'd watch television, do a little bit of his "home" work, and work on his book that he was writing to earn some extra money for the household. It was a fantasy/mystery novel, his personal favorite, and qualified as his "job" that he had, as the other Enchanted Ones had too.

And, on occasion, Greg babysat the twins, Alex and Kelly, when Linda wouldn't be home for a while. Once in a great while, he would have lunch with Daniel on the weekends, since Daniel went to public High School.

One Saturday the teens decided to go on a picnic, obviously it was the girl's idea. They chose an empty park and decided to play hide and seek, using powers. Turq was it first and orbed into a tree to watch over the base. Sapphire and Gem shimmered and orbed near the base, but the rules only permitted them to teleport to within at least five feet of it. They both made a run for it, but got tagged seconds later by a orbing Turq. Star snuck up behind the tree and levitated into it, hoping to hide, but soon was tagged by Turq who was already, unknown to her, hiding there. Destiny telekinetically threw Turq ten feet away from the base, and got herself orbed into Turq's tagging hands. Greg quickly said a little rhyme from the bush he was hiding in, and a rope appeared around Turq's ankle, trapping him. Greg was about to make it to base when Destiny yelled to stop, and announced:

"It's Mark, he sent me a text message saying he's being held hostage by a demon!"

They all immediately jumped in the two different cars that they brought, as Destiny reread over Mark's message to find out where he was, in this case, the docks. They sped to the warehouse at the warf labeled G-17. When they got inside, the room was dark and barely anything could be seen except shadowy outlines. And then, the torches on the walls lit up to show Mark and a certain ugly-looking horned demon standing in front of a gagged figure that looked sort of like…

"Daniel!" Greg yelled and the horned demon shot out a few of his spikes at them, as truq grabbed him and orbed Greg safely to the other side of the room. Each of the others got out of the way too, and then all of them hid behind the many, many crates in the room.

"Fine!" they heard Mark yell, "If you won't come out on your own, I'll force you out." And then, as Greg peeked out, he saw Mark pull out a dagger and stab Daniel in the heart. One of the girls screamed and Greg almost fainted there on the spot, but Turq grabbed his wrist and yelled something about running away, but Greg was listening any more. And as Daniel died, Turq orbed them back to the house

When the orbs disappeared, Greg saw the others standing there, in shock, but unharmed. And then, the demon and Mark appeared I the middle of them.

It started shooting it's spikes again, and one hit a dresser that knocked Greg through the wall and out onto the grass outside. He froze the debris in mid-air, and fell onto the grass, almost unhurt. He could tell that he was somewhat injured, and then he saw a girl, about seventeen, that was hit by some of the attic wall that Greg was not able to freeze. He limped over to her and got the rubbish off, then he healed her. After that, he tried to run back in to the house, but could only jog. He opened the attic door to see mayhem

Destiny was throwing whatever she could at the demon and deflecting what he sent back. Star was kick boxing with Mark, and almost losing too. Gem couldn't be seen and Sapphire was laying on the ground unconscious, or worse. In addition, Turq was orbing around the demon hitting it with whatever he could lift.

Greg spotted the book on the ground near him and picked it up. He tried to freeze everyone, but the demon just shrugged it off, but Mark froze. He already knew what he was looking for when he flipped through the book and found the page, and seeing no other way, begain to read:

"**Shades of Blue, now come together,**

**Now forming something to which nothing is better.**

**Take our halves and make them whole,**

**Bring together mine and Turq's soul."**

Both boys started to glow and Turq's body flew towards Greg's to merge with it. When he stopped glowing it looked just like Greg, but with tons mor magic than before. He simply raised his hands and blew up the horned demon in an explosion that literally shook the whole block.Greg took the frozen Judas alive to the confines of hell, to which he would never return, and Greg and Turq, or just Turq were permanently combined. It turned out that Sapphire and Gem had been hit by the demons spikes and not been so lucky.

The funerals for the girls were small, private, and shook to foundations of the remaining teen's sanity. Daniel's was two days later. Turq was especially shaken. He spent days in his room just staring at the window, and at things that held memories of those lost. It was a month before he left the house at all. And the day he did, he talked to Leo first.

"You knew this would happen" the boy said.

"I knew of Mark, but I didn't think that it would end up like this"

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"The elders wanted to test your strength."

"And if I failed, they were going to let all of us die?"

"They thought you would face Mark only, not the demon too."

"They had not right to gamble with those lives"

"We both know that the four girls didn't exist before you read that spell. Sapphire and Gem were just created, but Destiny and Star were reincarnated spirits, though they don't know that."

"I know" the boy said" "But what about Daniel? He was born, he had parents!"

"And for that we're truly sorry"

"What will happen to The Enchanted Ones now?"

"Since **you** didn't die, two more will be chosen to make five."

"Who?"

"The last human you used your powers on, who in this case ironically is related to you."

"You mean that dark haired girl that I saved from the wreckage?"

"Her name is Lily and she is Phoebe's great-granddaughter much like you're piper's. Her and her brother Kurt will be the new Enchanted Ones."

"That's great, but I quit"

"You can't quit, its your destiny."

"No. The blonde girl in the living room who lost two friends and had another betray her is my Destiny. I quit, and now that I have Turq's power to orb, I'm gone"

And with that he left, without a word to the others.

"He'll be back" Leo said to himself "Sooner of Later"

**The End**


End file.
